Casdean
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: Castiel is happy when Dean calls him. What will happen? Couldn't think of a better title or a sumary. Destiel, fluff. Angel!Cas.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel was happy. Dean didn't have a demon in him, Heaven and Hell had shut up. Everything was great.  
>'Cas. Motel.'<br>Dean's deep, throaty voice echoed through his head. Cas smiled slightly for a second and then flitted to the correct room.  
>Dean was at the window, gazing out across the cars and trucks rumbling along the busy highway. Cas walked over to him, making sure to rustle his coat to warn Dean he was here.<br>He stood at his best friends side and looked down at the people going down the highway.  
>Neither of them spoke.<p>

XXXxxxXXX

After a while, Dean shifted. Immediately, Cas looked up at him.  
>"Sammy's out on a food run." his voice was husky from lack of use. Cas carried on looking up at him. Dean was acting strange.<br>Suddenly, he turned and faced Cas. The smaller man looked up at him.  
>Something was definitely wrong.<br>Dean leaned down and looked deep into Cas' bright blue shining eyes.  
>Slowly, painfully slowly, he got closer and brushed his lips against the angels.<br>Castiel froze. His biggest wildest fantasy was playing out right in front of him and he was doing nothing.  
>He couldn't move as Dean drew back, worried.<br>He didn't move as the worry left his face and a wicked smirk took its place.  
>He stayed still as Dean reached into his inside pocket and drew out a knife.<br>An Angel Blade to be exact.  
>He didn't breathe as Dean, his best friend, the Righteous man, the person who had taught him so much, who he had watched over and protected and owed so much;<br>Who he had trusted to the end.  
>Dean plunged the knife Cas had given him deep into his chest.<br>His eyes flashed black as the demon inside him laughed and laughed and laughed.  
>Cas reached up as he sank to his knees, blood gushing out of his chest, staining his trench-coat.<br>He didn't try to exorcise Dean in his last moments, he didn't try to fly away to find something to heal him. He didn't try to kill Dean. He couldn't.

His pale, cold, bloodless hand touched Dean's face, desperately covering his soulless eyes. Trying to imagine Dean, His Dean, without the demon eyes.  
>Pretending hopelessly that Dean was helping him.<p>

Saving him.

**So, this was happy. It was based on a Tumblr post, so it may sound familiar. I can do other prompts, so if you want a certain story leave a comment and prompt in the reviews section, but no M rated as I have no boyfriend and I think my mum reads these *looks around paranoid* seriously though, I was writing a Destiel story, went to get food and boom! she was sitting there 'spell checking' it. Hope she realized its fanfiction not school work...**

**Have a great day and night**

**Fez.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam kicked the door open, his hands full with plastic bags.  
>"Dean." he grumbles, staggering over to the bed.<br>At first, he doesn't see Cas lying on the floor, but as he dumps the last bag he looks at his brother, staring desolately at the floor. When he follows his gaze, he sees their friend's body, lifeless on the floor, he vaults the bed and crouches by the body.  
>He looks up at Dean, his hazel eyes wide.<br>"Dean! What happened?"  
>Dean shook his head, his eyes wide.<br>"I... I don't know. He flashed in and- and" tears spilled over. He could see Sam holding in the tears too.  
>Sam gently stroked Cas' face and closes his terrified, betrayed blue eyes.<br>"Fuck." he mutters.  
>Dean pressed his lips together and turned away.<br>Sam didn't see his eyes flash black with malicious laughter...


	3. Chapter 3

Cas zapped into the motel room. He took a deep breath and walked towards the bathroom. Sam was nowhere to be seen. He bit his lip.  
>Dean was reflected in the mirror, through the open door. Cas touched his pocket.<br>He hated this. He couldn't do this.  
>"Cas!" Dean cried. His voice. Cas got closer.<br>His eyes were pure dark black.  
>He was too late.<br>He had to.  
>He couldn't.<br>Dean turned, that smirk on his face. He looked completely normal, except for his eyes.  
>"Well?" he spread his hands. Cas simply shook his head and hugged him.<br>Dean stiffened. In the single moment, Cas thrust his hand into his pocket, took out the demon blade and thrust it deep into Dean's back.  
>He stood back as Deam twitched, jerking away from him. As he started to fall, he clutched Cas' coat. He looked up at Cas and his eyes faded to green.<br>Cas' lip trembled and he fell to his knees in front of the human. His human.  
>He held Dean as he convulsed.<br>"Thank you," he whispered, his fingers grasping the fabric.  
>Cas buried his head in the hunters shoulder.<br>"Sorry," he wept, sucking in the scent of wood-smoke, gun powder and leather.  
>Dean held him, even as his eyes went dull, losing their beautiful shine.<br>"I love you," as the breath rattled in his chest and he slumped against his angel.  
>"I love you too."<br>But his words fell on deaf ears.  
>Dean Winchester was no more...<p> 


End file.
